


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Suicide, idk where this is going ngl, idk whos gonna be included so ia dded them all, my second twice fic it might be awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina's life is as repetitive as it gets until she steps into Momo's life. Momo's sick of everything except Mina.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whyyyy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyy92/gifts).



It was cold. The girl only wore a white t-shirt tucked into black shorts. It was a January night, but yet she stood on the edge of a bridge with minimal clothing and her blonde hair flowing in the breeze. Her fringe tickled her eyebrows but the lack of heat in the atmosphere had knocked her body numb and she felt nothing. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt anything.

Cars drove past, taking no notice of the young girl. She found it incredible that so many people had lives so different to her own - at that very moment people were getting married, having their first, second, third child, experiencing their first date or a proposal, and some were breaking up after a long relationship, having one night stands, arguing with a sibling. And she stood there, about to take her own life.

She felt vulnerable. She was mere moments away from death. She was on the other side of the metal barriers and could fall any second. All she had to do was let go.The twenty year old thought back to when she was young. It was so simple then. She spent her time dancing, laughing with her sister, later on allowing her sibling to do her makeup before she went on her first date. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest upon remembering her previous relationship. She took a deep breath and looked up at the stars in the sky.

“I’ll be with you soon,” she murmured.

And she allowed herself to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina watched her friend busy herself around her kitchen. She let her. Nayeon knew the place as well as she did, plus she didn’t have the energy to make coffee. She always slept late and never got any more than five hours rest.

“Honestly, Mina, you need to pull your life together,” Nayeon said in a motherly fashion. She looked around what her friend called home.

Mina raised her eyebrows. “Well, it’s not falling apart, is it? I have a job, I have an apartment, hell, it even has a rooftop that I can access, my life can’t be that bad!”

“Are you even living, Myoui Mina?”

“Quick, check my pulse!” Mina slammed Nayeon’s hand above her breast in order to feel her heart. The elder glared. Mina followed the twenty one year old out of the kitchen and into her living room and sat down with her, holding her cup of coffee in her hands.

“Look, my friend attempted suicide-”

“Is this that girl you look after every now and then?”

“I check up on her, I don’t necessarily look after her,” Nayeon corrected. “She could do with some new company.”

“Ah, just like me, then, in your book?” Mina raised an eyebrow. Her friend often commented on how her life needed a change and surely she must be bored and lonely? Mina was quite happy with the same routine over and over. It gave her a sense of safety and comfort. She didn’t want change. She hated change.

“I only want you to be happy, Mina-”

“Which I am! You’re more like my mother than my own mother, give it a rest!”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Nayeon puffed, briefly lifting up her fringe from her brows. She had a habit of being overly protective and having a parental manner. It wasn’t hard for anyone to guess as soon as they got to know her.

The two sat in silence. Neither knew what to say. Mina knew what Nayeon wanted her to say, however, which was that she would perhaps get a new job or decorate her flat, meet this suicidal girl and cheer her up. Mina didn’t know if she would even decorate her flat any more than the few photos she had up, let alone help someone she didn’t know and stop them from taking their own life.

She wondered why the girl felt the need to embrace death. Sure, her own life wasn’t exciting, but it wasn’t to the point where she’d try to have some sort of meeting with the Grim Reaper over a cup of coffee, considering the choices of her end.

Mina didn’t do a lot. Her job was just in a bar, serving drinks and watching people drink to forget, or simply have fun, and when she got home she’d sit like an inanimate object, maybe with a book. It was far from eventful but that was how she liked it. Plain and simple, just like her in her own eyes.

Nayeon, on the other hand, often went out with her girlfriend, maybe for a drink, your classic girl’s night out, every now and then. Over and over she would invite Mina out, who would politely decline. They seemed very unlikely friends.

“My life is pretty repetitive isn’t it?” Mina sighed. “You do things, you have a girlfriend, you have more than one friend-”

“No, Mina, I’m sorry for pressing stuff on you-”

“Nayeon,” Mina cut her off. “I’m going to get a good job. Redecorate or something. Meet new people.” 

“And how will you start this sudden, new life of Myoui Mina?”

“I’ll meet that suicidal girl.”

 

The girl was confused to wake up to white walls and a white ceiling, with a heart monitor by her bedside. She groaned after quickly realising her attempt to kill herself had failed. The last thing she remembered was her lungs screaming for oxygen as she kept her face below water.

A pain shot through her leg when she sat up, alerting her brain that she had hit one of the rocks at the bottom. She began to wonder how she was saved - she’d heard of numerous water-based deaths where the body was never found. She longed to be one of those people.

The twenty year old listened and answered memory test questions upon a doctor’s arrival, denying help for mental health and said no to getting a therapist. She said she was fine. It wasn’t suicide. She was released two days later with one or two get well soon cards in her bag. Unfortunately for her, she was well.

A framed photo stood proudly on her white mantelpiece, taken in the days she was happy. She had her arms around a gorgeous girl, with brown hair with bright dip dye, who beamed brightly at the camera lens. Her hand shot out and shut the photo in a drawer, out of mind, out of sight.

The girl felt like it haunted her every step. There was no place that she could go where she wouldn’t think about that girl - her ex-girlfriend - and what had become of her. She wished she could be with her. It was all she wanted.

She jumped at the front door opening. Her long locks flowed around her skinny shoulders as she poked her head around the door. It was Nayeon. 

“Hiya,” her friend greeted, wrapping her arms around her. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” she lied in response. Someone else walked in. She assumed it was Nayeon’s girlfriend, although she was pressed into her friend’s chest and couldn’t allow her eyes to confirm her guess. Nayeon cocked her head at her and pouted. She didn’t believe her answer to the question.

No one did.


End file.
